


so in love with you

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung go on an adventure.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this dojae fluff piece in my wips folder for a while and I finally got motivated to finish it! This is for dojae enthusiasts who'd need to read something extra fluffy, I hope it'll give you happiness and good vibes ♡

It’s early in the morning when Jaehyun wakes up, blinking the sleep away from his tired eyes. He frowns, a little upset to have woken up early on a weekend, but a smile soon spreads on his face when he takes in the sight of a sleeping Doyoung by his side, facing him. Jaehyun shuffles quietly, positioning himself better so that he can stare at his boyfriend before the latter wakes up as well.

Doyoung looks so calm in his slumber, and he looks handsome even when he’s sleeping. Jaehyun is biased when it comes to Doyoung, and all of their friends know how much he loves and admires his boyfriend, but to him, it seems impossible that someone could see Doyoung and not marvel before his handsomeness.

Jaehyun takes his time to look at Doyoung’s messy black hair, a result from him moving so much in his sleep. Jaehyun’s eyes then trail down to Doyoung’s closed eyes. His black lashes are long, pretty, and Jaehyun feels tempted to kiss his closed eyelids – but he knows better than to kiss his lover awake.

He’s tried before, years ago at the beginning of their relationship when they started sleeping at each other’s places, resulting in Doyoung headbutting him – and he isn’t looking forward to experience it again. Doyoung’s head was surprisingly hard.

Jaehyun’s eyes finally fall on Doyoung’s parted lips, and he watches as he breathes regularly, indicating he’s still in dreamland. Jaehyun licks his own lips, and warmth settles in his chest as he thinks that soon, he’ll be able to kiss Doyoung as much as he wants.

Jaehyun sighs discreetly, and goes back to watching Doyoung sleep. He looks so cute, and for an unknown reason, Jaehyun misses him. He knows it doesn’t make sense to be missing someone who’s right next to him, but he does, as if his state of awakening is pulling him away from his sleeping boyfriend. He guesses it might be a combination of not having had a lot of couple time recently and feeling emotional because of how early it is, but whatever the reason for that feeling is, it doesn’t feel good.

Jaehyun’s eyes start to close on their own when Doyoung suddenly shuffles and opens his. Jaehyun beams at him as he sees that Doyoung is making sure he’s awake before moving more, and soon they’re smiling at each other, albeit tiredly.

“Hi love,” Doyoung whispers, not able to talk clearly right after waking up.

“Hi angel,” Jaehyun answers.

He cups Doyoung’s jaw and presses their mouths in a soft, tight-lipped kiss. Doyoung hums in the kiss, and they part with a small noise.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers, caressing Doyoung’s cheek gently.

Doyoung giggles at that, making Jaehyun smile tenderly, and they share another kiss.

“I love you too,” Doyoung confesses back, smiling against Jaehyun’s mouth.

“I was missing you,” Jaehyun admits between soft kisses.

Doyoung licks his lips, and pauses.

“Jaehyunnie, we literally live together and we always sleep in the same bed,” he teases, grinning, “so how come?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun admits, “I was looking at you and the more I thought of you, the more I realized that I was missing you.”

“Baby,” Doyoung coos, kissing him, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’d better not,” Jaehyun jokes.

After more kissing, Doyoung eventually settles against Jaehyun’s chest, tucking his face in his neck. Jaehyun wraps his arms around him, and they hug for a while.

“I’m so in love with you,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung in a whisper.

“That’s my line,” Doyoung smiles against his neck, “I love you so much.”

Jaehyun squeezes him in his arms, and an idea suddenly blooms in his mind. Grinning to himself, he kisses Doyoung’s hair and chuckles. When Doyoung asks for the reason of his sudden giddiness, Jaehyun answers that’s it’s a surprise. Doyoung sighs, amused, and cuddles up to him.

They stay in bed for one more hour, just chatting in low voices as they’re cuddling, until Jaehyun finally gets up.

“Okay, let’s stop being lazy,” he tells a laughing Doyoung.

“Staying in bed during weekends is the best way to spend time,” he argues jokingly.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Jaehyun winks.

“Oh?”

“Hm-hm.”

“Okay then,” Doyoung grins. “Wanna shower first? I’ll start making breakfast while you do.”

“Gotcha,” Jaehyun grins back, “you can make coffee and I’ll cook.”

Doyoung nods and stretches his arms above his head, letting out a little moan. Jaehyun goes around the bed to press their mouths together in a soft kiss, making both of them smile. He finally leaves for the bathroom to take a quick shower, and when he’s out, he’s very much looking forward to having some fresh coffee.

Doyoung pecks his lips before heading for the shower, and Jaehyun can’t help but wonder at how whipped he is for his boyfriend for not minding the mix of morning breath and coffee. He never fails to tease Doyoung for his bad morning breath, and yet he always ends up kissing him nevertheless.

He starts cooking, and first heats up pancakes they cooked yesterday. He thinks about what he should do next, and checks what fresh fruits they have. Upon finding bananas and strawberries, Jaehyun nods to himself and cuts them in small bits to make a fruit salad.

As he’s whisking some vegetables with eggs to make an omelet, he starts humming a popular song he heard on the radio, and by the time he’s cooking the omelet mix, he’s even singing the lyrics to the song.

He gets some jam and honey for the pancakes, and sets up the table. He goes as far as putting some extra attention to the plating as he’s serving the food, which is a thing that neither him or Doyoung usually care for. Doyoung comes out of the bathroom shortly after Jaehyun is pouring himself a second cup of coffee, and he lets out an audible exclamation.

“Did I forget about our anniversary or something?” Doyoung asks with a slightly tense grin as he sits down.

His distressed expression causes Jaehyun to laugh before he shakes his head.

“I make a fruit salad and an omelet and you think you’ve forgotten our anniversary?” he teases, still giggling.

Doyoung’s cheeks turn pink, and he huffs.

“You never make the food look this pretty!” he argues, pouting.

“I just felt like doing it today,” Jaehyun answers, “and I’m pretty sure it’s not our anniversary, we’d remember that, right?”

Doyoung raises a challenging eyebrow at that.

“Jaehyun, we both forgot last year. We only remembered because Taeyong asked us how we celebrated and that’s when we realized we had forgotten about it.”

Jaehyun’s smile disappears from his face, and he blinks.

“Our anniversary is in September, right?” Jaehyun suddenly asks.

“Yes.”

“And we’re in… July,” he adds, hesitantly.

Doyoung snorts and nods, and they both laugh at how stupid their current conversation sounds.

“I can’t believe I just doubted which month it is,” Jaehyun sighs at himself before he chews on a piece of omelet.

“It’s okay,” Doyoung smiles, “that could’ve happened to me too.”

“Do you think I made you dumber? Or is it being with you that made me more stupid?”

Doyoung’s smile disappears from his face and he goes “excuse me?!” in a shrill tone.

Jaehyun sends him a sheepish smile.

“Eat,” Doyoung tells him, obviously faking his anger, “it’s no use opening your mouth if it’s to say stupid stuff.”

Jaehyun chokes on his pancake, and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

Breakfast is filled with light and happy conversation topics, and once they’re done cleaning the table and brushing their teeth, they both crash on the couch. Doyoung checks his phone while Jaehyun is relaxing, playing with his hair and cuddling him: they’re quiet, save for Doyoung sometimes laughing at what he’s reading, and it’s comfortable.

A moment later, Doyoung puts away his phone and sighs in happiness.

“What do you want to do today?” Doyoung asks, nuzzling Jaehyun’s cheek before kissing it.

“How about going on an adventure?” Jaehyun asks back, smiling cheekily, and Doyoung raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

“An adventure?” he repeats, looking a bit lost.

“An adventure,” Jaehyun confirms, his cheeky smile growing bigger.

Doyoung chuckles, and nods with enthusiasm.

“Alright, I’m in. Where are we going?”

“That’s the surprise,” Jaehyun replies, “but what I can tell you is that we’re going to have a picnic there.”

At the word picnic, Doyoung’s eyes light up with glee. Before Jaehyun can add anything else, his boyfriend has jumped on him and hugged him tightly, making a happy noise. Delighted to have his arms full of Doyoung, Jaehyun hugs him back, laughing.

“Sometimes, you have wonderful ideas,” Doyoung tells him between soft kisses.

“You mean, always,” Jaehyun teases.

Doyoung silences him with a passionate kiss, and Jaehyun effectively shuts up.

They’re soon shuffling around, getting dressed in shorts and light tee-shirts for their trip and preparing the food they’ll bring with them on the picnic. Jaehyun makes some sandwiches while Doyoung packs cold drinks, napkins and a big bag of chips. They decide to bring along the leftovers from the fruit salad from their breakfast, as well as some sweet strawberry snacks.

When they’re done, they lock the door to their apartment and head for their car while chatting. Doyoung puts the picnic bags in the trunk while Jaehyun checks the car, and finally, they’re sitting side by side deciding on which playlists they’ll play while driving. They agree on one summer playlist full of feel good songs they often sing along to, and Doyoung kisses Jaehyun before he can start the car.

“Love you,” Doyoung confesses, pecking Jaehyun’s mouth over and over.

“Love you more,” Jaehyun answers, pulling him closer for an open-mouthed kiss.

They break away, grinning, and Jaehyun drives away as Doyoung warms up his voice for their upcoming karaoke session.

Jaehyun focuses on driving, but from time to time he also joins Doyoung in singing along to their favorite songs. It’s fun and comfortable, and it makes the ride pleasant. Eventually, they both take a break from singing and settle for chatting. Doyoung tries to make Jaehyun confess where they’re going, but Jaehyun doesn’t give in, making Doyoung pout like a petulant child.

“You’ll like it,” is all Jaehyun says.

“Have we already been there before?” Doyoung presses on.

“Why do you want the surprise to be ruined?” Jaehyun asks back, taking advantage of the fact that they’re waiting for a red light to turn green to send Doyoung a judging look.

“I’m growing impatient, that’s all!” Doyoung retorts.

“You should enjoy the scenery,” Jaehyun sighs, amused, “stop being such a baby, you’re older than me you know?”

Doyoung pouts even harder, and Jaehyun bursts out in laughter. His twenty-nine-year-old boyfriend is unbelievable sometimes, but Jaehyun won’t ever deny that Doyoung’s character is what attracted him in the first place.

Doyoung is stubborn, a sore loser, he’s whiny and he’s always ready to argue or fight – but he’s also generous, fun, the nicest person Jaehyun has ever met and a huge romantic. Truly, Jaehyun doesn’t think anyone else could be his soulmate, not when he’s got a whole Kim Doyoung being his other half.

They reach the place Jaehyun had in mind, that is to say a hill by the sea. Luckily, there’s no one around today, meaning they’ll have the place to themselves for now. Jaehyun gets out of the car, stretching his arms above his head, and he lets out a small “oof” sound as Doyoung back-hugs him.

“I love you,” Doyoung murmurs in his ear, and Jaehyun grins.

Doyoung hugs his waist tighter, and Jaehyun rests his arms above Doyoung’s.

“I love you more,” Jaehyun answers.

“I really missed this place,” Doyoung adds, rocking Jaehyun in his arms, “I’m glad we came.”

“I told you you’d love it.”

They used to do small trips to this small patch of heaven a lot more frequently back when they were college students, and Jaehyun is pretty sure he could go as far as to say that their love really blossomed here, as they enjoyed the sea. He recalls confessing to Doyoung seven years ago by a summer night, and how they had shared their first kiss under the warm stars.

Among their group of friends, this place ended up being really special too; Johnny proposed to Taeyong there a few months ago, and even before that, they celebrated Kun and Ten’s wedding two years ago. Jaehyun joked with Doyoung that proposing here would be kind of redundant, but deep down they both knew that they also wouldn’t mind.

They break their hug and get their picnic bags from their car, and soon they’re snacking on their sandwiches and chips.

“This is such a nice day for a picnic,” Doyoung marvels.

“I know right?” Jaehyun agrees, “we can even nap after eating, since it’s so quiet.”

“Oh yes, that’d be really cool!”

They have fun feeding each other bits of fruits before they finally lie down side by side, cuddling on the grass. Jaehyun welcomes Doyoung’s head against his chest, and kisses his hair, softly.

“This is so relaxing,” Doyoung moans in happiness, “I can’t believe how much I needed it.”

“I feel the same,” Jaehyun says, hugging Doyoung a little tighter.

There’s silence for a while as they both slowly fall asleep, their matching breathing rhythms creating a soothing lullaby.

An hour later, they’re both awake and Doyoung gets on top of Jaehyun, straddling him. Jaehyun doesn’t even need to bring Doyoung closer that the latter is already kissing him, pouring all of his love in their kisses. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist, and answers his kisses with all he has, making them both moan.

“I love you so much,” Doyoung breathes against his lips, panting, “so, so much.”

“Baby,” Jaehyun smiles, “I love you too, more than anything.”

Doyoung grins and buries his face in his neck, making a happy noise.

“Maybe this is what being in heaven feels like,” Doyoung jokes, “just you and me in a pretty place, and nothing else.”

“I don’t see how I could disagree with that,” Jaehyun approves, grinning, “you’re my home, my safe place, my heaven,” he adds, kissing Doyoung’s hair repeatedly.

“I thought you’d call me angel but I can deal with being your heaven,” Doyoung laughs, “you’re my heaven too, Jaehyunnie.”

After more cuddling, they finally get up and go down to the beach, hand in hand. The sea is relatively quiet today, save for the waves crashing on the shores in a regular pattern and a few seagulls flying above their heads, screeching to each other.

They sometimes interrupt their walk to take pictures, and they’re both fake arguing about who looks better. While Jaehyun is persuaded that Doyoung is the most good looking man to have ever walked the earth (he’s totally not over-dramatic), Doyoung defends the idea that it’s actually Jaehyun who’s the most gorgeous between the two of them.

“We’re never gonna reach an agreement,” Jaehyun laments, “why won’t you accept that I’m right?”

“Because you’re wrong,” Doyoung says, frowning, “but you’re right about one thing, we should agree to disagree.”

Jaehyun sighs, and takes Doyoung’s hand in his again.

“Let’s do that,” he says, “as long as you know that in my heart, you’re my number one.”

“It’d be pretty weird if you were your own number one,” Doyoung snorts, but he squeezes Jaehyun’s fingers. “But I’m good with that, since you’re also my number one.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, but gives in. He leans in to kiss Doyoung on the lips, enjoying how their mouths fit together so perfectly. They share an amused look, and keep going. At some point, they sit down on the sand, Doyoung settling between Jaehyun's legs, back resting against his chest. Jaehyun circles Doyoung's waist, and kisses his neck, softly. He can feel Doyoung's skin erupting in goosebumps, and smiles.

"The sea is so beautiful," Doyoung murmurs, sinking into Jaehyun's embrace. "I wish we could live here, I'm sure it'd be so relaxing."

"Maybe we should move to some place near the sea," Jaehyun muses, "the city is nice but if we found somewhere close to both, it could be even nicer."

"I agree that a change could do us some good," Doyoung adds, "let's look into it soon?"

"Absolutely," Jaehyun replies, kissing more of Doyoung's neck.

Doyoung lets out a small moan, making Jaehyun smirk.

"Stop that, we're in public," Doyoung scolds him.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just a few kisses," Jaehyun counters, squeezing Doyoung's waist tighter.

"I know what "a few kisses" usually lead to, Mr Jung," Doyoung says, and while Jaehyun doesn't it, he can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare go further here," Jaehyun says, and this time Doyoung laughs.

"You must be experiencing memory loss my love, because I can think of several instances where we went way further in public. We literally had sex here, on this very beach, when we went camping with the guys."

"That was when I was young and wild," Jaehyun says, making Doyoung double over in laugher.

"We're still young and wild," Doyoung observes, and Jaehyun grins.

"True," Jaehyun says, "and I'm so happy I get to share all of those moments with you, both crazy and soft."

"Me too, Jaehyunnie. I love you."

"Love you too angel," Jaehyun whispers, "kiss me."

Doyoung turns around, enough to lean more against Jaehyun's chest and make their lips meet into a soft kiss. Jaehyun thinks kisses shared in such a beautiful scenery are all the more special, because while he can focus on Doyoung's tongue and lips moving against his, he can also hear the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the sand.

Doyoung feels warm against him, but not the kind of overwhelming warmth summer days usually bring. Rather, it's the comforting kind of warmth that Jaehyun associates with Doyoung, his best friend, his confidant, his soulmate - with _home_. Jaehyun has felt this way for years, but now more than ever, as they're kissing passionately on the beach, he knows that no matter where he might go, as long as he has Doyoung, he'll be safe.

"Love you," Doyoung repeats as they break away, smiling at each other.

"Love you more," Jaehyun answers, nuzzling his nose.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Doyoung asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jaehyun grins, happy they're on the same wavelength.

He's so glad he asked Doyoung out on an adventure today.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated hehe ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
